The Unforgiven
by Mikena
Summary: Severus was forced to do something unforgivable to a certain young gryffindor, and now has to face what has done. a bit of a songfic, but not really. AU after HBP
1. prologue

they dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me  
-"Unforgiven" Metallica

The Unforgiven

Severus Snape has always been known as "the bat of the dungeons."

He knew this, since he worked hard for that persona; Worked hard to stay alive. He had plenty of hardships throughout his life. He knew that the tasks he was asked to perform were indeed unforgivable. He thought that he was safe finally, safe from his irresponsible decision he made. Even though Lily was dead, his Lily, and it was her son that vanished the Dark Lord. Then he came back, and he knew that Dumbledore will ask him to go back. He needed a spy, and who else could be that spy other than him? He hated himself, so it was easy to make that brat Potter to hate him. He hated to look at his ugly self in the mirror.

Damn Voldemort! Why did he make him suffer so? Couldn't he just die and give him peace? But of course then he wouldn't be a despot. Of course he had to suffer, after all the unforgivable tasks he had to perform, he knew he was destined to suffer for all eternity.

Then finally the final battle was approaching, he knew he had to die. He worked so hard to stay alive, but to what cause anymore? Then that awful night, he knew he would definitely be the Unforgiven.


	2. I

Disclaimer: All characters and this whole magical world are, alas, not mine, but belong to the wonderful JKR!! I forgot to put one on the first chaper!!

What I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never be

never see

won't see what might have been

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never free

never me

so I dub thee unforgiven

-"Unforgiven" Metallica

She was hiding in the bookstore in Hogsmeade, well reading in the bookstore and hoping they wouldn't find her. She really did not want to deal with their petty problems, when they refused to acknowledge hers. Her parents were dead, and they wanted help with their girlfriends. Really come on! Though to their credit, they didn't know. Dumbledore summoned her from class just last week to tell her that her parents were killed in a Death Eater attack on her neighborhood. She couldn't believe it, and was about to apparate home when he came in.

Professor Snape knew what had happened to Miss Granger's parents and home, and knew that Dumbledore didn't tell her the details. She didn't need to know that her mother was tortured raped and her father was forced to watch and tortured also, then were finally killed. Though he knew that she knew why her parents were targeted. She was the muggle-born friend of Harry Potter. He stopped her from leaving, knowing that she wanted to go and check for herself. It wasn't safe for her to go there.

She just stared at him, then just fell to the floor and started to cry. Professor Snape looked helplessly at the headmaster, who thought that if this wasn't a serious situation, he would have found the younger man's dilemma quite amusing. The headmaster then went over to Hermione.

"Come along, child. Take this potion, it will make you feel better." Dumbledore quietly said to her.

He then turned to the potion master. " Severus. will you take her to Poppy? I don't think she is ready to face her peers yet, at least not in this state."

"What about Potter and Weasley?" inquired the potions master.

Dumbledore let out a sigh, "I think that it is up to Miss Granger to inform them. Keep an eye on her for me Severus? make sure she doesnt do anything too dreatic. I am confident that she has quite enough common sense for the whole student body, but even in times like these, it is hard to find the courage to use that common sense."

He gave a curt nod, then picked up the girl, who had been, and still is, quite asleep, and took her to the infirmary.

When he walked in Poppy came rushing out of her office, "Dear Merlin! What happened Severus?" as she bustled with her wand to run diagnostic spells, and went to get some potions.

"She was just informed that her parents have been killed in an attack. Albus gave her some dreamless sleep, but he still wishes her to stay here, at least for a night."

"Yes, i absolutely agree. Do Mr Potter and Mr. Weasley know yet?" She looked quizzically.

"No. Albus thinks that its best to have Miss Granger expose that bit of information to them." Severus thought that Albus finally understood that not everything was the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him business.

* * *

A/N Please Read and review! this is my first fic! i hope you like it! its a bit dark, but will only get darker, then, well, im not going to ruin the suprise for you! im planning on this to be quite a long fic. i also plan to update regularly. though apoligizes in advance for getting behind!! and if you have any suggestions, please dont be afraid to share!!

thank you!!

--Asainwitch


	3. Author Note

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story in, well, forever. I Am Sorry! I have been busy with work, work, work, with a little boyfriend trouble, lol. And of course more work. I have decided that I am going to restart this story. But, I am going to warn you that I am not going to upload until the whole story is done. I'm sorry, but if I do it chapter by chapter, then it won't ever get done, lol. So I am just telling you that this story isn't abandoned or forgotten, just a don't-have-time-or-energy fic, lol. I promise it will get done! Just be patient with me! Please! Thank you!

Asianwitch.


End file.
